


Inktober drabbles

by Shadowrosa6



Category: Sonic Underground, Sonic the Hedgehog (Video Games), Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Action/Adventure, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst and Romance, Drama, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Food Poisoning, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-13
Updated: 2017-10-30
Packaged: 2019-01-16 22:58:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 31
Words: 10,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12352284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowrosa6/pseuds/Shadowrosa6
Summary: Because I wanted to write for Inktober, I decided to do drabbles based on the prompts for this year! Some have ended up a bit longer than a drabble, but they were fun to write anyway ^^Fandoms and characters may be added if I decide to use another fandom in a drabble, it will be titled accordingly to show what fandom it comes from. And fair warning most of these were posted on Deviantart at first so I miight include what I wrote in the description in a end note!





	1. Swift

**Author's Note:**

> Original character index:  
> (It's highly recommended you check out the ones with links to understand their backstories and powers or just know what they look like!)
> 
> [Megan Harmony Paigelynn The Foxfeline](http://toyhou.se/1391242.megan-paigelynn)  
> [Cymbeline Paigelynn The Foxfeline](https://shadowrosa6.deviantart.com/art/Sonic-Cymbeline-the-foxfeline-707190171)(Toyhou.se profile coming soon)  
> [Arya Artemis Swift Runner The Cat](http://toyhou.se/1403413.arya-artemis-swift-runner/1403459.-sonic-form-arya-the-cat)  
> [Temperance Moon Song The Deer](https://toyhou.se/1417524.temperance-moon-song/1428623.-sonic-temperance-the-deer)  
> [Ophelia Joya Iris The Red Fox](http://toyhou.se/1399979.ophelia-joya-iris)  
>  [Renesmée Liara The Cat](https://shadowrosa6.deviantart.com/art/Sonic-OC-Renesmee-Liara-the-cat-708393803)  
> [Saphiria Ophelia Rosa the Calico Scottish Fold ](https://shadowrosa6.deviantart.com/art/Sonic-OC-Me-Saphiria-the-Scottish-Fold-Calico-710941755) Toyhou.se profile coming soon)  
> [Amaline 'Ama' Rose the Hedgehog](https://shadowrosa6.deviantart.com/art/Sonic-OC-Ama-s-Halloween-costume-712022940) Toyhou.se profile coming soon)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (No specific game)
> 
> Just a swift run through some peaceful woods with her best friend by her side...

The steady thumping sound of both her pounding heart and their footfalls filled her ears as they ran, dodging around trees and such while gentle sunlight shown through the treetops.

Light laughter escaped her as they ran, deep chuckles from him coming in return and the two looked ahead to see a slightly large river coming up, they then looked to each other, her pale blue meeting his red-orange, and they nod silently.

Linking hands, the black and red hedgehog watching a light blue light travel up the pale blue foxfeline's arm when they did, before they increased their speeds, almost becoming blurs, and when they reached the river, the two jumped over it, flying over the water in moments.

They landed on the other side, keeping their speed as the two ran swiftly past the seemingly endless trees, the wind following them knocking stray leaves down, a few even caught in her brown hair and one on her pale blue tail.

Were the two in a hurry to get somewhere? Were they late for something? If so, why are the two being so carefree?

The answer was no, they simply were running because the day seemingly called for it, a calling the two had no problems answering when with just each other.

For they could truly answer the calling of the swift wind when alone together.


	2. Divided

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Game: Sonic Free Riders)
> 
> Something awful happens to one of Megan's friend on the race track and she's suddenly divided on what to do...

It was normal for a while as Megan watched on from the crowd, Rouge had everything under control and was racing well with her Extreme Gear, then one of the racers rammed into her just as she made it to first place in the second lap, Storm was the name of him if Megan remembered correctly, causing Rouge to fly head over heels and crash into a ice wall with a sickening CRACK.

She could hardly think as she raced onto the track after hopping over the wall separating the crowd from the track to Rouge's side, yelling out the bat's name. “Rouge!”

She slid to a stop on the ground after avoiding being hit by the other passing racers next to Rouge, the bat groaning in pain as Megan winced. Her Extreme Gear had hit her right leg and wing during the crash and... She was fairly certain Rouge's leg was not supposed to be bent that way and her wing was clearly broken.

“Oh no! It looks like Rouge of Team Dark has crashed!” Omochao yelled loudly over the speakers, making Megan flick her tail in annoyance. “If she doesn't get up quickly or if she's seriously injured, Team Dark will be disqualified!”

“WHAT?!” Megan yelled, her ears folding back as she looked back with wide eyes, that meant she had to heal Rouge quickly, but healing bones took longer than-

“Megan, darling...” Rouge managed to get out, a hand grasping her Extreme Gear, which was still intact, and pushing it toward Megan. “It'll take too long for you to heal me, dear, take my place...”

“Rouge!” Megan snapped her gaze back to the bat, who was giving her a weak smirk. “I... I can't Rou! You're the one who wanted the money-”

“It's either you take my place or me and Shadow get disqualified as the team needs three racers, and I heard you two arguing about joining our team so I know you wanted to race with us.” Rouge reminded her, shaking her head. “The medics will get me out of here and I'll be fine. I know you have your own Gear, but use mine for now as we both have the same-”

“Megan don't you DARE!” She heard Shadow yell as he raced past, sounding greatly worried for her safety.

It was why Megan wasn't apart of their team, he was too worried she'd get hurt and she had to agree despite the fact she was interested in racing herself due to having her own Extreme Gear.

She was divided, either she could let them get disqualified and stay safe, or she could take Rouge place and disregard her own safety.

As she heard Omochao start a countdown from ten, she made her decision.

Gripping the board in a hand, she gave Rouge a firm nod before standing, flipping the board over before hopping on and kicking off quickly.

The air raced past her as she sped to catch up with the other racers, catching Shadow's shocked expression as she jumped right over him before speeding on ahead of him, letting out a “Sorry!” as she did.

Once she spotted the one who made Rouge crash after the water part of the track, she soon pulled up alongside him before ramming into him with all she had, yelling out. “Have a nice  _TRIP_ , SEE YOU NEXT  **FALL!** ”

She was happy when she saw him fall greatly behind before she kicked off again, pulling right up behind Sonic, who had the lead in first place.

“Hey Megan!” Sonic looked back and greeted her warmly, making her roll her eyes playfully. “Covering for Rouge?”

“Taking her place yes.” She replied, a smile bordering on a grin on her face. “I wanted to join at the start but Shadow was worried I'd get hurt.”

“Well, you don't need to worry about me doing that!” Sonic said seriously as he turned back to focus on the track. “I don't play dirty like that!”

“Haha! Neither do I and I'm having way too much fun to think about that!” She laughed before noticing that they were now in the final lap.

With a softly uttered “Chaos surge...” she felt a boost of power transfer from her to the Gear she was riding and she jumped right over Sonic, the boost making her shoot forward like she was shot out of a cannon and her ending up in first place in moments.

She couldn't help but let out a whoop of joy from the adrenaline rush she felt, a grin overtaking her features when Sonic yelled out in shock at her jumping over him.

“See you at the finish line Sonic!” She turned and saluted him with two fingers good-naturedly before kicking off to race through the rest of the track.

She'd deal with Shadow's reaction after the race, she was having too much fun racing and winning to care at that moment.

Even though she was at first divided at what to do, she was happy with her decision and would heal Rouge after winning this race. And, if Rouge insisted, would take her place even if Shadow told her not to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is probably one of those times a word counter would have been good for a drabble, but screw it, I had fun writing this! By this time Megan and Rouge are at least friends, hence the nickname "Rou" Megan used for her and why she took Rouge's place in the race. Rouge gets healed after this, don't worry.


	3. Poison

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (No specific game with a Sonic Underground character)
> 
> Turns out getting food poisoning really made Cymbaline regret ever going to the fast food resturant...

She shifted on the bed with a groan, it felt like someone was stabbing her in the stomach not to mention she felt vertigo at random moments as well as feeling like she might throw up.

“I swear, I'm going to kill whoever thought it was a good idea to serve out of date food at that Mcdonalds and saw fit to give me food poisoning.” She grumbled, her cream-colored fox-like tail hitting the bed in irritation.

She swore, she'd eat at Tacobell or someplace else, or be sure to ask pointedly if the food wasn't past the use by date. She was NOT going to go through this again.

A hand gently started scratching at her right ear gently, eliciting some light purring from her. Well, at least she wasn't alone like the last time this happened she supposed, it was much easier to handle when someone was with her.

“I told you to not eat from there.” ….Aside from the fact he was basically saying “I told you so”.

Well, she supposed as she flicked his nose with her tail thus making him sneeze, she did deserve it for not listening to his warning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise! This one stars Megan's sister Cymbeline! I want to get a feel for writing her, so don't be surprised if she makes appearances in the next Inktober drabbles! And if you're wondering, yes she does get food poisoning a lot due to traveling around trying to find her sister, so she's not very picky about where she gets her food from thus leading to the aforementioned food poisoning.
> 
> And, if you're wondering who's with her, it's Manic, Sonic's brother from the Sonic Underground cartoon!


	4. Underwater

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (No specific game)
> 
> Being underwater was pretty calming Megan had to admit....

Everything was so quiet, she hardly heard a thing as she swam further down, looking around at the coral and fishes swimming around.

Her tail acted much like a rudder in helping her move around whilst underwater, but her borrowing her sister's water ability with her own copyist one was a lifesaver so she could breathe underwater.

Her sister wasn't far from her, looking at a small underwater cove, her orange one-piece shimmering in the light shining through the water.

Megan gasped as a school of fish swam around her, making her giggle with excitement at the surprise.

The heard a plopping like sound and looked up to see one of their friends on the boat hitting at the water to probably get their attention.

The decided to swim back up and Cymbeline laughed when she saw it was Shadow, looking rather concerned for Megan even though he knew she could breathe underwater at that moment.

Megan rolled her eyes once Cymbeline started choking on the water before she splashed water at Shadow, making him narrow his eyes before he jumped in the water and began to tread water.

He splashed her with water as she splashed him right back, laughing all the while even as the others jumped into the water to join them.

It wasn't often they got to relax and mess around like this, but when they did, it was as calm and exciting as it was underwater.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I like to think the hedgehogs in Sonic at least know how to TREAD water to stay afloat, doesn't make much sense otherwise. And yes, I do think Shadow can loosen up and have fun if he wanted to. ^^
> 
> And if you're wondering, unless Cymbaline is still fully UNDERWATER she can choke on water if she swallows it by mistake.


	5. Long

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (no specific game)
> 
> Long roads were best traveled with someone you connected with on a deep level.....

She hummed a light tune as they walked, heading to another city in the far distance at the end of this long road.

Her long tail swished behind her gently, brushing against the ground and sometimes the black and red hedgehog walking beside her.

They didn't exchange words often unless they wanted to, instead just walking in a comfortable silence or using actions at words.

Such as now, her tail flicked before curling around his side just above his own, holding him in place of her arm. In return he opted to grab her hand and hold it, they shared a meaningful glance before returning their gaze to the long road ahead.

Even on this long road, they understood each other even without words.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Probably the shortest yet, but it's got a nice feel I think. Two companions who are close to the point they needn't speak with words, they can just communicate through actions or eye contact, that sounds nice to me.


	6. Sword

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Game: Sonic and the Black Knight (AU))
> 
> Megan may be a knave, but she's certainly an even match for Sir Lancelot in a duel....

She huffed and tightened her grip on her sword Caliburn as she blocked each of Sir Lancelot's strikes, skidding back with each impact.

She gritted her teeth before darting forward when he leaped back and began to charge a chaos attack, striking at him with precision and strength multiple times.

She quickly brought her magic shield up as he brought up a field of chaos energy which pushed her back several feet, when he leaped back again to charge up a chaos attack along with making red arrows appear in the air, she sprinted forward once again and began to strike at him once more.

With a deafening clang their swords clashed with sparks flying as he parried her fifth strike with his sword, even as they strained against each other he spoke calmly whilst she locked eyes with his own behind his vizor. “You have been a worthy adversary, but I am afraid it's over now.”

She gave one final push before back-flipping away to avoid the field he soon brought up, Caliburn warning her cautiously. “Here is where he really shows us what he's made of.”

She huffed before darting forward once again, Caliburn at the ready as she spoke with one hand on her locket.

“ _I know, and this is where I show what I'm truly capable of._ ”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, first look into my version of the "Sonic And The Black Knight" game with Megan in it in place of Sonic and it's in the middle of the fight between her and Sir Lancelot, Shadow's counterpart in that realm. 
> 
> What to say? Well, I can say that this version of Megan has not met the actual Shadow as far as I know, as there were two Megans running around with an eighth chaos emerald because one escaped into the other's dimension and that foreign Megan was pulled into the Black Knight world, as Shadow can still have his Megan while the other is in the fantasy realm.
> 
> She has a much better relationship with Caliburn than Sonic did at first, as she doesn't snark him in the game unlike Sonic and knows she has much to learn when it comes to swordsmanship so she doesn't mind being called a knave. And she does try to talk all the knights down from fighting before dueling them, and she's pretty friendly with them afterward if she encounters them again. Funnily enough, because she didn't snark Caliburn she was actually able to tell Lancelot her name before their duel unlike Sonic XD


	7. Shy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (No specific game)
> 
> Megan doesn't like crowds, and apparently, Shadow doesn't either...

Normally she wasn't so shy or timid, but being in a large crowd of people she didn't know made her a little tense, timid and yes shy.

She stepped behind Shadow as he lead them through the crowd on the way to their destination, holding his hand tightly.

He glanced back at her, eyes scanning her features before he spoke a sentence under his breath and a bright light briefly blinded her before she found the both of them standing on a rooftop.

She gave him a questioning look and he chuckled before tugging her along as they began to sprint and jump from rooftop to rooftop, saying calmly.

“ _I don't like crowds either, and seeing you like that only made me want out of that stifling crowd even quicker._ ”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Megan does not like crowds, Shadow HATES crowds, so seeing his best friend*Cough*whohehasacrushon*cough* uncomfortable in a crowd just pretty much gave him a good reason to justify using his chaos teleport to get them away from the crowd so they could run on the rooftops.


	8. Crooked

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (No specific game)
> 
> One small change in the everyday norm really drives him up a wall...

Normally some things were supposed to be the same everyday, like the sun rising and setting and the moon doing the same at night, but when they weren't the same it drove him up a wall at times.

Such as now, Megan's right ear was crooked, half pressed against her head while the other was up like normal unlike how they both pressed against her head when angry, scared or shocked and he hadn't the faintest clue as to WHY he was so aggravated about it.

He reached up and nudged her ear with his fingers trying to get it to go back to normal, cursing the fact she was taller than him, meeting her eyes when she spun around, giving him a questioning and mildly flustered look.

“Your ear.” He pointed to his own right ear to show which one he was talking about, and she reached up to her crooked ear before having a look of understanding cross her features.

“Oh, a fly was buzzing around it and I wanted it to go away.” She chuckled, giving him a mildly teasing look. “Do you have OCD Shadow?”

He rolled his eyes in response to her jest before they both began to walk again as she briefly chuckled at his nonverbal answer.

Crooked ear or not, he had to admit to himself she looked really cute when flustered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think Shadow really does not like it when things are slightly different from the norm, drives him up a wall sometimes XD


	9. Screech

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Game: Sonic Forces)
> 
> When you either have the choice of endangering your group or risking your life to make sure they get to safety, it was pretty clear which Megan would pick....

The screech of metal roared after her as she and the group following her ran as fast they could, the robots clambering after them as quickly as metal machines could.

She glanced behind them only for her heart to stop as she saw one of the children fall over, with a quick “Chaos Control!” she teleported to the child before grabbing the frightened boy and helping him up before shoving him.

“GO!” She screeched and the frightened boy had no problems obeying her command as she ran right behind him to make sure he kept up.

When she next glanced back, she was frightened to see the robots were VERY close to catching up with her, so she skids to a stop before bringing up an ice wall, knowing full well it wouldn't hold for long.

“Fly, fly like the wind guys! I'll hold them off!” Her words had the second 'leader' of the group, a black cat she knew to be called Renesmée Liara as well as being Silver's sister, spinning around in shock.

“Megan-” The cat tried to protest but Megan interrupted her as all heard bullets striking the ice wall.

“Renée go,  **NOW.** ” She met the cat's yellow lined with amber eyes, fully knowing they might not meet again and gave a bittersweet smile.

“...Aye aye. C'mon everyone!” Renesmée nodded before rallying all the survivors to start running again, and soon the group disappeared from the foxfeline's sight just as the ice wall broke.

' _Shadow, I'm sorry..._ ' She looked to the robots and no longer restrained her powers at all, her body gained a red glow as she stalked forward with a murderous glare in her eyes, bullets pinging off her body as the chaos energy radiating off her protected her and her white tail tip turned a blood-curdling crimson red.

She crossed her arms in front of her before shouting. “CHAOS BLAST!” Her arms flung out to be extended at her sides as the chaos energy exploded in a volatile field, sending the robots skidding back and a few even were destroyed on impact.

' _I....might not be able to keep our promise if I don't make it through this..._ ' She teleported around in the air, not even needing to speak, as she sent ice spikes into the robots' cores, taking them down but there were so many she couldn't get them all before needing to retreat.

' _But I REFUSE TO GO DOWN WITHOUT A FIGHT!_ ' She spun and danced around the robots as she brought up more ice spikes to skewer the robots while the screeches of metal rang in her ears but they seemed never ending, for every one she took down three more seemed to appear.

Soon she was stumbling back against the railing, unable to fight any longer as she fell onto her behind, looking up in fear as she saw them aim at her.

Just when she thought she'd perish, a blue blur suddenly appeared and took out the remaining robots, coming to a stop in front of her as the blue hedgehog looked down at her in surprise with a hand extended to help her up while she looked up in shock, her pale blue eyes meeting emerald eyes she never thought she'd see again as her heart cried out in relief.

“Are you alright Megan? Where's Shadow?”

“ _ **Sonic...? I, we thought you were dead.**_ ”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am SO hyped for Sonic Forces you have no idea! I don't know if I'll be able to recreate Megan in it, but I know when I get my hands on it for my birthday I am going to have a blast! And so, I made this.
> 
> Megan's long since been separated from Shadow for reasons that'll be revealed in Inktober #11 "Run" at this point and struggling to survive with other survivors even as she developed Chaos abilities like the ones in the Shadow The Hedgehog game, hence the "Chaos Blast" she used and now the ability she's using can be told by the changing of her tail tip's color thanks to her exposure to the eighth chaos emerald over time as she grew and her body matured. 
> 
> She use to only have access to those abilities when she was so ticked she couldn't think straight, but THAT will be explained in a one-shot I'm working on, so look forward to that!
> 
> And the reason she was relieved at the end is because she was happy one of her friends wasn't actually dead ^^
> 
> Next one after this is also set in Sonic Forces, but before this one, just so you know.


	10. Gigantic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Game: Sonic Forces)
> 
> When one sees giant robots heading towards them, it's pretty clear you should run...

She stared, then squinted. Yep, her eyes were not deceiving her, that robot coming toward her and Shadow was gigantic and  **they needed to freaking run!**

Shadow beat her to even thinking of that, grasping her arm with barely restrained strength as he turned around before booking it while dragging her along as she struggled to keep up.

Soon the two were darting around fleeing mobians and humans alike as the two sped away at near supersonic speeds, Megan merely copying Shadow's with her ability even as her mind raced with many thoughts.

Where was Sonic? Shouldn't he have taken care of Eggman's robots before they got to this point?

She didn't have an answer and she was not going to stick around to find out, neither was Shadow as he hadn't let go of her arm yet.

One thought in her mind, however, refused to leave her alone as they fled with the wind out of the city.

' _If Eggman won, what was going to happen to the rest of the world...? And how did he win...?_ '

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First time Megan and Shadow saw the giant robots Eggman made, roughly before the two separate and Sonic disappears I think. If only Megan knew Eggman would win, predicting the future a little there.
> 
> Next one, whooboy, is where they separate and I nearly made myself cry while writing it.


	11. Run

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Game: Sonic Forces)
> 
> It's always hard leaving a friend to keep them safe, but it's even harder when you're extremely close and love each other without realizing it....

“Megan, you need to run, I can lead them off and make sure you can escape.”

Her heart felt like it broke upon hearing those words, and her ears drooped as well as tail and her expression fell.

“Shadow I can just leave you! You're my closest friend!” Her hands moved without her permission and grasped his shoulders tightly as she restrained crying. “What if you get hurt?!”

“I'll be fine, I wasn't created as the Ultimate Life Form for nothing.” His jest did nothing to calm her down and he gently grasped the sides of her head carefully, as if to calm her. “Megan, you're my closest friend too and I... I can't bear to think what would happen if I lost you, I will NOT lose you.”

“Shadow...” There were so many things she wanted to say, to do, but her throat clogged, making it hard to breath and a few tears fell unwillingly.

“I have a plan, this will not be the last time we see each other.” He then pressed his forehead against her own, saying softly as she noticed small tears fall when he closed his eyes. “I... care for you more than you may ever know right now as I can hardly put these strong emotions into words, and I will not take the chance of losing you like I lost Maria.”

She knew, she understood why he was making her do this. But it didn't stop her heart from screaming out in pain and sorrow.

He then opened his eyes and flashed a familiar smirk. “Besides, I'll be sure to give them one hell of a fight if it comes to it.”

“Shadow...” She could hardly speak and her voice felt frail and fragile. “P...Promise me you won't die, promise me we  **will**  see each other again.”

“Only if you do the same.” He smiled at her, and she them embraced him with all her strength, him returning the gesture just as tightly.

“I promise.” She whispered and she felt him nuzzle her hair gently and reach into his shoe for something with a hand.

“Thank you.” He sounded like he was having trouble speaking too and she then knew he didn't want to do this any more than she did.

He pulled away a little and she saw him slip a metal ring like his Inhibitor Rings onto her left wrist. “I had this made for you a while ago, it's a normal bracelet but I never found the right time to give it to you.”

“Thank you...” Her voice was weak, but she reached into a pocket and pulled out a golden ear cuff with two gems in it, one dark purple the other pale blue. “I made this a while ago, it's like the form the emerald took on that one time you were protecting it in my stead...”

He said nothing as she put it on his right ear, but the sincere thankful gaze he gave her was more than enough and he rested his forehead on hers once again as they held each other, speaking quietly. “Try to.... Try to find Sonic's friends, I may not like them but I know you'll be safe with them...”

She nodded slightly, no longer having the ability to properly speak as her tail wrapped around the two of them the best it could.

They reluctantly separated, sharing a meaning gaze of sorrow and pain before Shadow started backing up, looking back at the ever drawing near giant robots closing in on the two.

“Now go!  _ **GO!**_ ” He yelled and she, with tears falling like a waterfall, spun around and started sprinting away, trying to not break down even as her copyist ability copied his speed and shoes.

She swore on her stinging heart even as she ran, she would survive this without him as she had done years before she met him and would find him once again after this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh god, I had so much trouble writing it as I was nearly in tears while writing this, and for good reason. 
> 
> They've been traveling together for YEARS at this point, they are so close they could predict each other's movement at this point and they both know their relationship is so much more than just close friends as there's something **more** unspoke between them, Shadow cares so much for Megan, maybe even more than he did with Maria, and Megan for him, and now they have to part ways for the time being so she isn't in danger. If that isn't heartbreaking I don't know what is.
> 
> Shadow knows what he's doing, even if he doesn't want to have her leave, and thus the two are no longer traveling together as he does NOT trust Eggman nor those who've joined the crazy man, and he suspects Rika has partnered with him, making it even more dangerous for Megan to stick around him for the moment.
> 
> The only good thing is after this Megan finds the resistance after Sonic saves her from my understanding of the story trailer due to taking the place of the Avatar and she gets to know Sonic much more than before, giving her a deeper understanding of the rivalry between the two hedgehogs, becoming Sonic's close partner and best friend.


	12. Shattered

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Game: Sonic Forces)
> 
> Such an odd thing fate is, as it will tug and pull you to where you need to be...

A strange reading popping up on Tails' radar and a strong sense she needed to get there RIGHT NOW was all it took for Megan to race out of the resistance's base without her partner with barely a second thought.

It felt like she was physically being pulled by her very soul, and she was thankful she brushed up against Sonic just as she left, the contact being enough for her copyist ability to copy his speed so she could get there quickly. The only thing she need worry about was if either Classic or Sonic went after her.

She heard her comm. link in her earpiece start blowing up with chatter, asking her WHERE the HECK was she GOING and that she needed to get back there RIGHT NOW, the volume and the many voices nearly shattered her eardrum so she turned it off the main channel with a click, leaving her private channel she and Sonic used open. She'd turn it back on once she found out what was drawing her in to that place anyway, so it wasn't that much of a concern.

She raced into a dark forest, barely avoiding hitting trees as she sprinted under the dark canopy of the trees, following the tugging on her soul which only got stronger the closer she got to whatever it was.

“Hey Megan,” She heard Sonic speak over the earpiece and was surprisingly calmer than she thought he'd be. “Why'd you run off so quickly?”

“Something drawing me to that place Tails picked up.” Her answer was short and clipped, though far from harsh as she dodged around trees. “Can't speak, too many trees to dodge around.”

“Thanks for the warning then!” He laughed good-naturedly which made her smile a bit. “I'll catch up with you as soon as I can then!”

She hmmed in acknowledgment and soon focused on the path she was going and saw a very large cave coming up and she sped on right into it.

The cave looked like it was man made with a single chiseled out walkway with large pools of water at the sides of the single walkway, and that walkway lead to a set of stairs that lead up to a pedestal with something shining brightly from the light coming in through the hole in the top of the large cave.

She sprinted, trying to get to the stairs, but skid to a stop as she heard mechanical whirring and a robot, clearly made by Eggman, dropped down in front of her with a mighty crash.

She cursed her luck that a robot managed to follow her before raising her right wrist, pressing a button on the device coiled around it and firing the grappling hook on the robot before running and swinging around it, landing on the stairs as the cable on her grappling hook cut before sprinting up it.

She heard it slowly turning around and Sonic's arrival with his footsteps echoing off the walls as she sprinted up the steps, reaching the top in moments.

On the pedestal was what looked to be a ring made of crystal that sparkled like starlight, and it was the size of a normal ring.

She quickly ran over and grasped it, only to gasp as answers to questions she had for all her life flooded her mind.

She then knew why she could merge with the eighth Chaos Emerald, it was because she had the same soul her ancestor and great great great great great grandfather had, the emerald recognized it, her, as it's “bond friend”. The one it trusts to protect it from evil enough to where it wanted to lend it full power by merging.

She now knew that her abilities came from the emerald from a brief contact she had with it when her mother was the bearer of the emerald and she had grabbed the bracelet it was disguised as when she was only a week old and she could do many things with the eighth emerald if she learned how, bend time, open up small portal either to another spot on the planet or to another dimension if she had another emerald with her, heck, she could even-

**BANG!**

A shot from the robot had her spinning around, crystal ring in hand, only for the bullet to strike the ring when the shot was aiming for her heart.

_ SHATTER! _

It shattered in her hand as the bullet pinged off it, turning into shards that fell to the ground. She felt something cry out in her heart, the part she knew now was connected to the emerald, like something was now lost for some long time.

She ignored the feeling for the most part as she focused her attention on destroying the robot, Sonic yelling a code for a maneuver they coined “striking light” over the earpiece and the sounds of the robot.

Soon the robot was destroyed with their efforts and strategy, and Sonic let her lean on her as she heaved for breath.

“What did you find up there?” He asked, and she smirked slightly. “Sounded like it broke.”

“Yeah, it broke, but I did get some answers to a few questions I've had.” She chuckled breathlessly before she and him began walking out of the cave. “I'll explain more when we get back.”

Though something was now shattered, lost for who knew how long now, she got some answers to some of her questions and she was content with that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun fact: My mom helped me work out the plot for this one despite barely knowing anything about Sonic or Sonic Forces aside from what I've told her and I'm really happy with the end result ^W^
> 
> This would probably be a side mission separate from the main plot if I think about how it might fit into the main story, so yeah ^^;
> 
> Also, Classic Sonic in Sonic Forces is called Classic in-universe by Megan because he looks like that younger version of Sonic from Generations(AKA Classic Sonic again), Classic means "older" and it has the "Ic" sound at the end like "SonIC". That's literally my reasoning. Take it as you will ^^


	13. Teeming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (No specific game)
> 
> Honestly, how robots could mix up a guy's cat daughter with him when said guy was hedgehog was a mystery for the ages...

Renesmée's tail lashed as her ears pressed into her head as she glared at the group of robots that the street was teeming with.

According to what she heard one of the robots say, they seemed to think she was her father due to their similar energy signature? Sure, she had the stripes he had on her arms/hands and legs and her tail tip was his other color, as well as having some of his abilities, but her dress' sleeves covered her arms and her gloves covered her hands enough and she used a spell to hide the ones on her legs as well as dyeing her tail tip different colors, so surely her brother was a more suitable option? She wasn't even a HEDGEHOG like he was for chaos' sake!

She huffed, well, it didn't matter anyway, wasn't like she was defenseless and she'd certainly take a few of these hunks of metal down before Sonic or someone else showed up.

Her gaze snapped to a nearby fire hydrant and, tail tip shifting colors, soon it was cleaved in half as water spewed from it, flying everywhere. Her tail flicked harshly and the water was swiftly redirected to hit the robots.

Sprinting up to the puddle forming under the robots, her tail tip glowed as her hand sparked with electricity before she skid to a stop as she slammed her hand into the water.

Almost instantly, the robots were twitching as the current shocked them, and she took that moment to strike.

Leaping up onto one, tips of her boots glowing with something sharp at the tips, she rammed the tips of her shoes into the sides of the robot's neck before twisting her entire body around with unnatural strength, cutting off the robot's head and sending it flying.

She repeated this process as she worked through the teeming amount of robots until she saw a blue blur take out the remaining few as she finished taking off another's head.

She landed on the ground after hopping off the robot and spoke as she curtsied the hedgehog. “Thank you very much for the assist.”

“No problem!” He held out a hand for her to shake and she accepted.”I'm Sonic, Sonic the Hedgehog. Why were those robots after you?”

“I'm Renesmée Liara, feel free to call me Renée though.” She then shrugged. “And I dunno really, I think I look or have similar energy signature to someone.”

“Huh, well if they come after you again, feel free to give me a holler Renée!” He grinned at her and she chuckled.

“ _Hehe, I hope that won't happen again and I can defend myself just fine, but I'll keep that in mind._ ”


	14. Fierce

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (No specific game)
> 
> Of all the times for the two to be ambushed, this had to be the most annoying....

Brother and sister were pressed up against each other's backs, hedgehog and cat eyes alike glaring fiercely around at all the enemies surrounding them.

Of all the times to be ambushed and it was when they decided to meet up with each other, the two couldn't possibly be more annoyed and pissed off.

Renesmée's tail twitched and the markings on Silver's hands that shown through his gloves glowed brighter in response to their anger. The two knew exactly what they'd do next.

The two sprung into action soon after, Silver fiercely ripping apart robots with his Psychokinesis and Renesmée made spears of chaos energy and flung them at the robots or stabbed them with a chaos energy sword if they got too close.

It wasn't long before all the enemies were destroyed, and the siblings sighed in relief as they went on their way.

They swore, if this happened again they'd have a fierce talking with Eggman, being mistaken for their father was just a problem and annoyance at this point.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Decided to do a little of siblings working together for this one with Renesmée and her brother Silver! Now, I'm a little unsure of what I'll write for tomorrow, but I'll figure something out ^^


	15. Mysterious

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (TV show: Sonic Boom)
> 
> Shadow decides to follow the mysterious foxfeline whom he saw escape Sonic's grasp....

He followed her through the jungle from the treetops silently, noting how she rarely made any noise as she drifted past plants like a silent ghost.

He had watched the encounter she had with Sonic only a few days before now, and was curious of this mysterious half fox half cat girl who managed to escape Sonic's grasp so easily by seemingly copying his speed.

She stopped by a small waterfall, breathing heavily as she set her backpack down before sitting down on a rock. After a moment she began to sing softly, he recognized the language as Japanese. “Wasurenai~ Wasurenai~ Kimi to mita keshiki wo~ Shiawase mo kanashimi mo subete wo kimi ga kureta~

“Arigatou! Arigatou! Hontou ni arigatou! Itsumademo taisetsu ni suru yo~ Time goes by....~ Kimi no koe ga kikitakute...”

He knew that soft voice of hers, she was the night time siren he heard so often when he stayed out that often haunted his early morning thoughts and he often wanted to put a face to that voice.

But why was she wandering the island without a home? Surely she could use her voice to her advantage to get one....

Even more curious and mysterious still... He'd have to learn more about her, even if she seemingly never talked strangely enough....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I've been watching the Sonic Boom cartoon and I'm pleasantly surprised at how good it is, it even had me laughing in the first few minutes of the first episode! So I went and made a SB!Megan which you can find more information [here](http://toyhou.se/1391242.megan-paigelynn/1395516.sonic-boom-megan-paigelynn) but I'm really enjoying fitting her into the Sonic Boom world.
> 
> And if you're wondering, no I haven't played the games nor watched a playthrough, but I plan on playing the games when I can, as I'd rather judge them for myself ^^
> 
> Also, the song she's singing is Rewind by May J [link](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IHJZAjZ6khY)


	16. Fat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (TV show: Sonic Boom)
> 
> A certain foxfeline is having issues with her body image.....

She twitched with the sides of her shirt and sleeveless sweat jacket, tugging on them against her frame as she looked into the mirror with a cringe.

She swore she was gaining weight and getting fatter, and she hated it. She knew she was extremely underweight to begin with when she met Sonic, his friends, and Shadow, but she refused to become a fat shapeless blob that had to be rolled around-

A hand on her shoulder interrupted her thoughts, making her look over at the hedgehog behind her who had a reassuring expression on his features.

“You're fine Megan, your body's just regaining a normal amount of weight so you aren't like a stick.” He assured her as he wrapped his arms around her waist gently, his strong arms wrapping entirely around her thin, almost fragile or delicate frame. “You don't need to worry, besides with all the training we do it shouldn't be a problem preventing you from gaining excess weight, though you would be softer to cuddle with....”

A light, soft giggle escaped her at his mumbled words and she caught the smirk he wore in the mirror, clearly glad he cheered her up and that she spoke in a way.

Well, she supposed gaining some weight wouldn't hurt too much, as she did work out while training....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This would likely happen a lot to SB!Megan when she finally stops roaming around Seaside/Bygone island and gets a house of her own. I intentionally was vague about whether or not it's Sonic or Shadow with her as I haven't decided on who to ship SB!Megan with right now, regardless, I enjoyed this a lot.


	17. Graceful

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (No specific game)
> 
> Arya could be really graceful when relaxed Silver had to admit...

She hummed as she danced around as she tidied up the room, thin cat tail waving gracefully while he stared, golden eyes slightly wide.

Arya spun lightly as she cleaned up her clothes lying on the floor and put them into a neat little pile to be sent to the Laundromat and to Silver she just looked so graceful. Her expression was so peaceful and serene, a far cry from when he first met her and how she was normally.

She quickly noticed him staring and squeaked, stopping what she was doing and her tail curled up while her cheeks grew red. “Silver!”

He couldn't help but chuckle. “What? You looked really graceful and peaceful, it's only natural I'd stare.”

Her face only grew to be redder and even her ears turned red, clearly unused to such compliments.

He chuckled again before going over and embracing her tenderly, he truly was happy she could relax and just be serenely graceful.


	18. Filthy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (No specific game)
> 
> Nothing can seem to go right today for her can it....?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not posting yesterday, was really busy ^^;

She gasped as a car sped past her, running through a muddy puddle and covering her in the filthy water.

“¡Andá a cagar, tonto culiado!“ She shouted after the car in Spanish before sighing and looking down at her clothes, her sweater and pants were soaked as well her tail and she was going to need to clean her necklace and brown and white fur when she got back to her hotel room. “Just great...”

She groaned under her breath as she adjusted her grip on her umbrella and shifted her purse on her shoulder before continuing to walk to her destination.

Ophelia cringed as she felt her fur beginning to dry, chaos and god combined, she was  **definitely**  going to need to take a shower to get rid of the filthy water and whatever was in it out of her fur when she got back to her hotel room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you're wondering, yes Ophelia cussed out the jerk who got her dirty in Spanish XD
> 
> Fun fact! Ophelia is named after one of my first cats, a girl Calico named Ophelia ^^


	19. Cloud

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Game: Sonic Forces)
> 
> The strangest of thoughts could come to one at the oddest times....

Clouds always looked so fluffy from the ground and very whispy when seen up close. Like if you landed on them it'd be a nice cushion to lay on.

However, she knew they were just made of evaporated water and wouldn't do any of the things that flickered through her mind, and she had other important things to focus on. Such as the giant robots her and the Sonics were going after.

She activated her grappling hoof on her left wrist and it shot out, latching onto one of the robots as it fired up it's laser.

It missed her by a hair as she let her grappling hook pull her forward, swinging round and around the three robots before they were completely tied up.

“GO FOR IT SONICS!” Megan shouted as she cut the line and looked up to see them nod before initiating their spin dashes and striking right through the robots.

The robots exploded as the trio landed near each other, making Megan chuckle lightly.

Thinking back on it, it was rather amusing her thoughts wandered to  **clouds** of all things while going after those robots.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mostly based on the Custom Hero Trailer, I just felt like this fit it ^^


	20. Deep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (No specific game)
> 
> Seems the rain could do more than just get you wet....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for not updating this! Was pretty busy with life this past week so I forgot ^^; 
> 
> Mass cross posting commence!

She swore, she didn't know how she got stuck like this.

Somehow, the recent rainstorm created sinkholes in the mud and Megan, unfortunately, stepped into one thinking it was only a puddle, sinking her left leg knee deep into the mud.

“Friggen hell...!” She tried to push herself out of the hole, only to feel a suctioning feeling as her leg refused to budge.

Shadow furrowed his brows before kneeling down and wrapping his arms securely around her torso, before pulling with all his strength.

She wrapped her arms around his shoulder and held on with all her strength and it wasn't long before she was pulled out with a sudden  _ **pop!**_

Her face ended up in Shadow's white chest fur as he ended up on his back from the momentum behind his pulling.

She felt her face grow red and swore she saw Shadow blush before he helped her up and they continued on their way, keeping an eye out for any more deep sinkholes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This would probably happen more times than Megan and Shadow would like to admit while traveling around, to both of them. XD


	21. Furious

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (No specific game)
> 
> There were days he wondered how he put up with her....

He swore, he could get so furious at her he could hardly think straight when she was stupid like this.

Knuckles kept his temper under control as he bandaged Rouge's torso, she had gone after some valuable gem or something in a heavily guarded museum from what she told him, and had come to his door step in the middle of the night bleeding from her chest with other injuries littered about her body.

Thankfully none of the bullets had hit any organs from what he could tell and she'd be fine as long as she stayed put for a while to let them heal.

“...I still got it.” He looked at her to see her smirking cheekily as she uncurled a fist, showing the diamond necklace she stole hanging from her index finger. So that was what she stole.

He rolled his eyes before carefully cuffing her left ear affectionately. “Yeah, yeah, just hold still so I can bandage you up before you bleed out on my couch.”

He could never stay furious at her for too long, there was just something in her that soothed his temper most of the time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First time writing Rouge and Knuckles properly and I'm proud of the result. And yes I do ship them XD


	22. Trail

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (No specific game)
> 
> A seemingly never ending road stretched out before the young foxfeline.....

The trail seemed never ending to Cymbeline, first, she'd find a clue of her sister's whereabouts and she'd chase after the trail only to end up at a dead end.

She sighed, shaking her head and her tail swished as she walked, her feet were stinging but she couldn't rest until she got to the city she was heading to.

She prayed that one day she would finally end up at the end of this seemingly endless path and at the end would be her sister, with answers as to why she ran away and who knew what else she probably knew.

For now, however, she would be walking this long trail alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a little Cymbeline centric one here, she really misses her sister and honest to god she doesn't have the faintest clue why Megan ran off.


	23. Juicy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (No specific game)
> 
> Being a foxfeline had it's perks...

She swore, she'd never understand vegans at all, though considering the only vegan she ever knew was the one her father cheated on her mother with, she didn't really care to know any really. And her species was a mix of two carnivores so that might be helping her own case.

She ate the kabob she bought earlier with barely restrained glee, she was no pig though she greatly enjoyed the juicy cooked meat she was eating, and her companion wasn't blind to her delight though he just raised a mildly amused eyebrow, crimson-orange eyes scanning her features.

“Cat and fox thing, as I'm both.” She spoke after swallowing, earning a chuckle from him as she grinned.

“ _Heh, I'll take your word for it.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Megan loves her meat, as do I. I'd rather be a carnivore than a vegan or vegetarian if I had to pick honestly ^^ And I think that's one reason why I made her half fox and half cat, as both eat meat, hmmm....


	24. Blind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (No specific game)
> 
> Training to see without sight was seemingly natural to her...

Ear twitch, tail flick, she listened to her surroundings carefully as her sight was obscured by the blindfold tied around her head. Listen, listen for his movements, feel the changes in the air to sense where he was.

Shuffle shuffle. Her ear flicked and she ducked, feeling a leg swing over her, from the LEFT! She quickly tried to swipe his legs out from under him but she heard him retreat before teleporting.

She paused and listened once again for his movements, and sensed he was to her RIGHT! She was quick to spin around before tackling him to the ground, clearly surprising him by his “Oof!”.

She couldn't help but grin as she took her blindfold off to look at him, seeing his eyes were rather wide.

She was proud of herself, she was getting even better at this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've actually had the idea for this one since I thought about doing Inktober drabbles, just finally got the chance to write it. <3
> 
> Now, this one could take place anywhere, in any world at anytime! Like for example, this could be S&TBK!Megan training with Lancelot, it could be normal Megan training with Shadow or it could even take place in Sonic Forces with her and Sonic(Who she let borrow the eighth chaos emerald to explain the teleporting).


	25. Ship

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (No specific game)
> 
> Ophelia can be a goof at times, even if she's almost thirty...

Ophelia giggled as she stared across the way, her eyes resting on a certain blue foxfeline and her hedgehog companion as they sat down rather close to each other to eat.

Renesmée raised an eyebrow as she sat down next to the older red fox, asking. “What's so funny?”

“Nothing dear! It's just, how do you young ones say it...” She paused before grinning and pointing at Megan and Shadow briefly. “I ship it~”

Renesmée snorted in amusement before focusing on the food on her plate, Ophelia really was amusing to watch when she used terms those Renesmée's age used, but at least she was trying.


	26. Squeak

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (No specific game)
> 
> Shadow stumbles across a rather cute weakness of Megan's....

He honestly hadn't been expecting her to react when he reached up and brushed a leaf away from her ear, his fingers brushing the very soft fur near the base of her ear.

She squeaked before a light purr escaped her before her face grew red and she turned to look at him, eyes wide.

Shadow raised an eyebrow before slowly saying. “Was that a purr?”

She then glared, as if she knew what he was going to do next. “Don't you dare-!”

“Too late.” It was very rare he got in the mood to tease her, but when he did she was in for it. He teleported behind her before scratching gently at that spot on her ear, making her squeak and purr again before she tried to move away only for his dancing fingers to follow her.

Soon she started to laugh in between purrs and squeaks and the two ended up on the ground, both laughing their heads off.

' _Well,_ ' Shadow couldn't help but think as he restrained smirking. ' _Now I know a weak spot of hers....a very cute one at that._ '

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Megan's ears may be the size of a fox, but they certainly act, behave and feel like a cat as shown here ^^


	27. Climb

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (TV show: Sonic Boom)
> 
> Climbing may be calming for her, but not for her current companion....

She was counting her lucky stars her gloves were thick enough that she could climb up this cliff-side safely as she searched for handholds with a keen eye.

Her goggles were over her eyes so her gaze was tinted blue and her tail twitched as a light breeze drifted over her form clinging to the rock face, upon feeling it tug her tail slightly she looked down at her current climbing companion to see he was fairing far worse than her.

She had to restrain snorting in amusement at seeing the blue hedgehog clinging for dear life to the rock face, emerald eyes wide as he tried to find handholds, the small breeze seemingly put him off a little.

“To your left and up~” She said, the words being mildly sung out of habit and he looked up at her before finding the handhold she mentioned as well as several others.

“How the heck do you do this?! For that matter, who the heck do you usually climb with?!” He yelled up at her so she could hear him and this time she couldn't help the chuckle escaping her lips as she resumed climbing.

She had asked him to accompany her on this climb because her usual climbing companion Shadow was busy with other things though he said he'd let her know when he was free and Sonic was the only one who accepted, Amy flatout refused due to a fear of heights, Knuckles was confused as to why she'd want to climb a cliff and Sticks..... No, just no, Megan didn't trust the crazy badger as is, no way was she going to ask her to accompany her for anything.

“Quite easily, and I think you know the black hedgehog well enough~!” She laughed musically as she heard him react.

“Wait, you mean Shadow!?” He was clearly shocked and she tossed her head as she laughed at his tone.

“Yup! He finds climbing cliffs therapeutic and fun like I do!” For once her voice wasn't toned musically and she felt relieved at that.

She chuckled at his reaction at that before jumping up the cliff face after seeing some handholds, restraining laughter again when Sonic yelled out in surprise.

She had to say, even if she had to help Sonic find handholds while Shadow did just fine, she was having fun either way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some world building for SB!Megan, she likes climbing cliffs and Shadow tends to join her, though he was busy this time round so Megan dragged Sonic along as she didn't want to go alone because if she fell, if no one was with her no one would know what happened to her so she has a reason for always having a climbing partner, even if Sonic isn't entirely happy to be climbing a cliff. XD


	28. Fall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (No specific game)
> 
> Going into a mall while having not slept was not the brightest idea Saphiria ever had....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Time to go add a few more characters to the index in the first chapter~

Saphiria was tired, she had stayed up the entire night making sure her and her companion weren't found by Sonic and his gang or worse, Shadow, so naturally, when she went to the mall to buy some new clothes and food, she was bound to do something dumb or trip up somehow.

If only it wasn't on the stairs when her fumbling feet failed her. She was heading to a clothing store on an upper level and using the normal stairs instead of the escalators when her foot slipped and she started to fall.

Several swear words escaped the calico Scottish fold as she tumbled down the stairs only for her fall to be halted when her back hit someone and they somehow kept their footing instead of falling as well.

“You really should be more careful.” That deep voice had her snapping her head around to see her mouthless companion with a faintly annoyed expression in his green eyes though she could sense slight worry in his bland tone.

“I could say the same to you Mephy.” She shot back as she got to her feet, knowing full well him appearing in public would only draw the heroes to this location, something the pair dreaded happening and was why they were on the move constantly ever since the calico cat found the black and teal hedgehog in a very weakened state nearly a year ago.

“I wasn't the one who stayed up despite the need for sleep.” He countered, pointing out the fact he didn't need nearly as much sleep as much as she did. For once he didn't object to her nickname for him and it briefly crossed her mind that it was unusual to say the least.

“Bah, whatever.” She shook her head, beginning to climb the stairs once again with him following. “Since you're here now you can help me pick out some clothes before we have to run for our lives.”

“As well as make sure you don't kill yourself cause you haven't slept since yesterday.” Mephiles stated dryly, making her snort as they entered a clothing shop.

At least she didn't really need to worry about falling again she supposed with him around.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yep, Mephiles is still around in my headcanon, (Copied from a comment where I explained this before) as I saw on his wiki in trivia a writer for the Sonic comics made the remark he thought the Time Eater from Generations was a small part of Mephiles that survived the time reset and was the paradox keeping him from being created and it got me thinking.
> 
> If his time traveling abilities could survive the time reset as the Time Eater, what's to say he himself minus that ability could, albeit extremely weak at first?
> 
> And that is where Saphiria my Fursona/Sonicsona comes into play. She's a technical clone of Megan and Rosa my persona from a freak accident when Megan was flung into the human while both were using some kind of magic, the eighth Chaos Emerald reacted and thus Saphiria was born at the age she is now with no memories except how to live on the run and some other things needed to survive plus some blurry vague memories that are the basis of her personality. The mobian and human had no idea she was created as the two moved away from the area before Saphiria could reveal herself, leaving the calico Scottish fold cat on her own.
> 
> For the next few years, she lived as a traveler, making a living using her powers of manipulating air and her ability to copy someone's power for an entire week as well as being able to use a medium degree of chaos energy as a street performer, until she came across a certain blue and black hedgehog, extremely weakened and battered lying on the grass.
> 
> Of course, she freaks out and helps bandage him up and he can't exactly refuse cause he is on the edge of death right now, refusing would mean he DIES. She helps him get his strength back for the next few months because he was beaten to HELL and back AND had to survive a time reset so it naturally takes a while, during which he tells her it would be a VERY BAD idea if the heroes such as Sonic or even worse Shadow found out she was helping him and because she knows NOTHING about them she believes him and as such avoids any place they might be.
> 
> When he regains his strength he surprisingly doesn't dispose of her and merely states her skills with air and detecting where people are with small breezes is very useful, in truth he's gotten attached to her as she has to him though he'll never outright admit it(Gotta keep up his scary reputation though Saphiria isn't fooled by it in the slightest). So the two just travel around, trying to find chaos emerald with little to no luck while avoiding being spotted by the heroes(which they've had more than a FEW close calls when it comes to Shadow, as he REALLY hates Mephiles for obvious reasons and is on the lookout for Mephiles after learning he might be alive).
> 
> Now, onto the drabble. This would happen far too often to Saphiria when she finds out one of the heroes is in the area, causing her panic level to spike high and keep her awake, but she eventually learns to calm down and at least get some sleep even if it's only an hour or two.
> 
> (And yes I didn't realize "Fall" could have meant the season instead of "falling" =w=; )


	29. United

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Game: Sonic Forces)
> 
> When they were side by side, they could do anything!

Side by side they ran together, two blue hedgehogs flanking a foxfeline as they ran through a large building, searching for something.

“No looking back! You and I, we're on the attack! Full speed ahead! Running to the sunset!” Megan sang softly before the three skid to a stop as robots surrounded them.

She and Sonic darted forward while Classic went after the ones behind them, all the while the two sang softly in harmony. “Such a different feeling! Both of us believing we can make it better!”

A whispon electric whip was cracked against the robot Megan went after while Sonic homing attacked another. Classic soon joined the two while they still sang. ”Together we can show the world what we can do! You are next to me and I'm next to you!”

Megan and Sonic were suddenly flung back from an attack from the largest robot, but Classic made sure the two didn't skid back too far.

They then looked at each other before nodding as they joined hands, united as the three charged up homing attacks as well as spin dashes, and still Sonic and Megan sang their song.“Push me on through until the battle's won! No one’s gonna give a thing to us!”

They then, united as one, hit the large robot in unison, destroying it as they finished their song.

“ _Into each other, we put our trust! Standing united, after the fight is done!”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last one in Sonic Forces I swear! I used some of "Fist Bump"'s lyrics as it just fit, and I only saw AFTER I wrote this that the full song was leaked and I am in LOVE with it!


	30. Found

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (No specific game)
> 
> She really had the most awful luck when it came to avoiding certain hedgehogs....

She was frightened out of her mind, she had literally ran smack-dab into one of the heroes while out and about while Mephiles was hiding back at their campsite-or so she thought.

When she ran into the blue hedgehog she knew to be Sonic, Mephiles voice hissed in her ear to RUN and run she did, and when she looked back she saw the black and teal hedgehog in his crystalline form fighting the blue blur while said blue hedgehog looked both surprised and angry.

Oddly enough Sonic yelled for her to run when she stopped, making her assume he didn't know she was with Mephiles, but she didn't need anymore prompting to continue to run with her heart racing with fear.

She ended up in an alley and hid behind a dumpster, her tail curling around her legs as she hugged her knees, shaking as her ears pressed against her head.

She didn't know how long she hid in that alley, she was far too frightened to properly judge the time, but it was a long while before she felt a hand rest on her arm.

She almost screamed until she saw it was Mephiles in his normal form who found her, making her shoulders sag with relief.

“We need to get out of here-” He was interrupted when she abruptly stood back up and hugged him tightly, hiding her face in his shoulder as she shook.

Unsure of what to do, he wrapped his own arms around her shaking frame before using his powers to teleport back to their campsite, where he held her for several minutes before they began packing up their few things.

Though they now had a new problem as Sonic would surely tell Shadow and then the black and red hedgehog along with his fox-cat hybrid companion would start searching for them, the two were thankful that Mephiles was faster than Sonic in finding Saphiria, they didn't dare imagine what would have happened if Sonic had found her instead.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, it seems now the heroes are fully aware Mephiles is running around now or will be, which is bad news for him and Saphiria as they'll need to be extra careful from now on.
> 
> Assuming Saphiria doesn't get herself into problems like she's prone to.


	31. Mask

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (No specific game)
> 
> It's the night of all hallows eve and there's a party going on~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NOTE: This:  
> -~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-  
> Means a point of view(POV) change. Costumes and masks will be linked in the end note if possible.
> 
> Sliver is dressed as Sir Galahad and Shadow as Sir Lancelot from the black knight game.

Megan tightened her mask's tie, making sure it was firmly on before stepping into the large ballroom, elegant purple dress being just short of the tile floor.

Many mobians dressed in fancy outfits or costumes crowded the large room talking with each other, their voices carrying across the room as they talked about this and that, none of it concerned the foxfeline, but they all wore masks, preventing her from seeing if any of her friends were there which made her uneasy.

The invitation she received told her to come alone with no one, which freaked her out slightly but it assured her she would probably find a friend or two attending and there was no danger.

It took a bit of mentally convincing herself for her to gather the courage to attend just to see what was going on, as it was Halloween night so she normally would have stayed home or gone somewhere with Shadow if it wasn't for the sudden invitation being delivered to her personally by a purple-pink hedgehog who ran off after she had the letter in hand.

Her black and blue mask edged her vision as she made her way through the crowd, looking for anyone she knew only to bump into someone.

An apology slipped out before she noticed who she bumped into, silted green eyes stared back at her as his mask covered the majority of his face including most of his muzzle, his dark quills streaked with teal, his outfit gave off an impression that of a noblemen if it wasn't for the red cape he wore.

“No need to worry of me, this night is one of truce and no fighting and I have no wish to spill blood today.” He said, deep voice sending a small chill up her spine. “If you're looking for one you know well, I'd try over by the walls there.”

He pointed in the direction he spoke of and she nodded before walking off quickly, seeing a black and red hedgehog dressed up as a knight, his vizor acting as his mask, leaning against the wall on his own.

“...Shadow?” She asks as she walks over and he raises his head, her eyes catching glimpses of his red-orange eyes behind the vizor.

“Megan?” He seemed surprised to see her there and quickly stood up properly. “I wasn't aware you were invited too.”

“Neither was I of you.” She shrugged, feeling a little self-conscious of her appearance as she brushed a bang out of her eyes with a gloved finger, noticing his eyes seemingly followed the rubies on her bracelet. “I have to say your costume really fits you.”

Rouge had given her some jewelry with rubies in them that matched the ones on the dress, a necklace, a bracelet and another bracelet that had long chains with rubies hanging from it for her costume, though Rouge teased that she was trying to mimic Shadow's red but the foxfeline vehemently denied it.

“You look good too, I like your costume.” He surprised her with the compliment, as he wouldn't have said it if it wasn't true, and her face grew red as a result.

“Thank you.” She was very thankful her mask covered most of her cheeks and their current red hue, but she knew he probably noticed anyway by her tone.

“Would you mind staying with me until the dancing starts?” He offered her a gauntleted hand and he was smiling. “I'd like to be your first dance of the night.”

She smiled back before taking his hand with a nod. “Yes, I'd like that...”

 

-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~--~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-

 

Temperance hummed lightly to herself as she made her way through the crowd, looking for a very specific purple cat, the back of her midnight purple dress barely brushing the ground and the gem affixed to the chest of the fabric shimmering in the light, black mask firmly on her face with no chance of slipping.

Soon she spotted the cat, it wasn't hard seeing as Blaze stood out in the crowd even with a mask to the winged purple deer, especially when she was wearing a red outfit that exposed her mid-drift.

Blaze was speaking with Temperance's sister Arya, the two cats speaking casually with each other as their tails flicked to and fro.

Arya soon spotted her sister heading towards them and pointed her out to Blaze, who nodded before heading over to her.

“Nice outfit Blaze~” Temperance greeted her girlfriend and Blaze smiled in reply.

“I could say the same for yours Tempy.” Blaze said softly, before gaining a bemused look. “I was rather surprised I got an invitation for this party, being in a different dimension at the time I would think it'd be impossible for one to be sent to me.”

“Nothing is impossible if you believe my dear.” She winked and Blaze giggled lightly as they joined hands. “Would you mind speaking with me on how you've been until the dancing starts?”

“Not at all~”

 

-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~--~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-

  
Arya smiled as she saw her sister speaking with her girlfriend before going off in search of her own boyfriend, her boots making small clicking sounds on the tile and her purple mask a contrast to her dark hair and blue and black with gold compliments costume.

It was rather odd that she got an invitation to this party, as she was currently staying at Sonic's house while she and Temperance looked for a place to live, but she supposed it wasn't that odd if she thought about it as all of Sonic's friends knew she was living there.

She herself wasn't too sure if Silver had gotten an invitation, him and his sister being from the future and all, nor was she exactly sure what to look for aside from silver-colored quills and gold eyes as she couldn't recall if he mentioned any Halloween costumes he'd like to wear.

She nearly jumped as gauntleted hands suddenly covered her eyes, though she saw a pattern glowing beneath the metal along with the same pattern on the gauntlets, making her giggle as she realized who it was.

“Silver!” She exclaimed softly, hearing him chuckle before uncovering her eyes and she spun around to see him in knightly armor with a vizor for a mask land on the ground as the blue aura around him disappeared.

“I was wondering where you were Arya.” He said as he took her gloved hand before pressing a gentle kiss to the back of it, making her blush slightly.

“I had been thinking the same honestly.” She smiled brightly at him. “Might I say you look very dashing in that armor my darling Silver.”

Now it was his turn to blush, though it was more glaringly obvious with his silverite fur, nevertheless, he smiled. “Thank you, I think you look absolutely beautiful Ari.”

 _And_  here comes the blood rushing to her face once again, only it was more intense this time. Not that she minded being complimented.

 

-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~--~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-

 

She was late, she was so freaking late all because of that stupid taxi driver getting lost on the way here, she could only imagine how worried he was by now.

She held as much of her blue dress as she could carefully as she sprinted down the hallway, ending up at the door which had a female hedgefox standing there, presumably making sure only guests got in.

“I'm so so so sorry I'm late!” She exclaimed as she held up her invitation, which the hedgefox took and examined it before nodding.

“You're fine miss Saphiria, and excellent costume. The Cinderella remake from a few years ago with Lily James as Ella yes?” The hedgefox smiled kindly at her as she nodded. “You're just in time, the dancing will soon begin.”

The hedgefox then opened the door, letting her in as she quickly entered, being mindful of her dress.

She was very thankful not many eyes turned to her as she walked in, though she certainly turned more than a few heads as they took a second glance, then she locked eyes with the one she was looking for across the room even with his mask.

He was wearing an outfit that of a noblemen vampire and seemed to have been speaking with that young cream foxfeline dressed as a water sprite, Cymbeline if Saphiria's memory served her right, but as soon as he spotted her he seemingly told Cymbeline he had to go before beginning to head towards her.

The crowd parted as the two made their way towards each other, and all was silent when they reached each other and linked hands gently.

“Sorry I'm late, taxi driver had the brain of a squirrel.” She spoke softly, spotted and striped tail flicking in apology.

“It's fine, I thought something such as that might have occurred.” He replied, his tone and volume low, so only her ears caught his words. “You look enchanting Phiria...”

The affectionate tone in his voice made her white muzzle turn a bright red, but before she could respond there was a loud knocking sound from the back of the room and everyone turned to the staircase to see a pale pink-purple hedgehog with emerald green eyes at the top of the stairs leaning against the railing wearing a dark blue-purple with white accents catsuit-like outfit that cut off just above her knees, leaving her white and dark blue-purple boots visible.

Her hand was fisted as she moved it away from the railing, meaning she was the one who made the knocking sound before she spoke. “Thank you all for coming, I deeply appreciate it! As I'm sure some of you have mentioned, the dancing portion of this event shall begin momentarily, but, if the charming couple down there in that gorgeous blue dress and the strapping vampire costume wouldn't mind, I'd like them to lead the first dance of this evening.”

Saphiria looked back to Mephiles as he locked eyes with her and the music started, he then gently put a hand on her waist.

She inhaled softly at the feeling before nodding at him, and they began to sway back and forth before spinning around, dancing gently with the music.

“They're all looking at you.” She said softly when she saw all eyes were on them.

Mephiles snorted slightly before replying. “Hm, that may be so, but I assure you they're most likely looking at the most beautiful girl in the room instead of me my dear.”

Her face grew hot at that remark, even more so when she realized that they were mimicking the dance from the Cinderella movie perfectly and she briefly wondered how long it took him to memorize it.

Her skirt flowed around effortlessly as they danced, as did his cape and at one point when they were extremely close, it seemingly wrapped around her for a few brief seconds as if to hide her from sight. All the while her silver mask and her dress glittered in the light.

After a minute or two of dancing, they slowed to a stop as the music died down slowly, and she gave him a deep curtsy and he bowed to her as everyone clapped.

This already was a truly magical night to remember for the both of them.

 

-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~--~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-

 

Amaline couldn't help but smile as she watched everyone start dancing with their partners, especially when she saw a certain shy two-tailed fox ask a pink hedgehog to dance.

She was so happy she and her sister Bella decided to travel back in time with Sliver and his sister Renesmée for Halloween, as she got to host this grand event and even see her parents when they were younger.

This whole event was magical and she couldn't help but feel proud she helped bring it to life.

Soon, it was her cue to start singing as the other singer took a break, so she breathed in before beginning to sing.

“ _ **Watch all the flowers dance with the wind~ Listen to snowflakes whisper your name~ Feel all the wonder lifting your dreams~ You can fly~”**_

She watched as Shadow bowed to Megan before asking her to dance, Megan smiling brightly as she accepted his outstretched hand.

“ _ **Fly to who you are~ Climb upon your star~ When you believe you'll find your wings~ Fly to your heart~”**_

She spotted Silver nervously asking Arya to dance, restraining her chuckles before said cat nodded before taking his hand and beginning to dance with him as she helped him dance without stepping on her feet.

“ _ **Touch every rainbow painting the sky~ Look at the magic glide through your life~ A sprinkle of pixie dust circles the night~ You can fly~”**_

She saw Manic, dressed as a tavern man, walk up to Cymbeline before bowing to her and offering his hand to her, which she accepted as she beamed at him. She also noticed Bella setting off small containers on the ceiling with glitter in them as she sang the pixie dust line, everyone getting at least a little of glitter on them.

“ _ **Fly to who you are~ Climb upon your star~ When you believe you'll find your wings, fly~ Everywhere you go, your soul will find a home~ You'll be free to spread your wings~ Fly, you can fly to your heart~”**_

She saw Temperance twirl Blaze before dipping her then gently bringing her back up and kissing her softly, making Ama's heart soften at the sight.

“ _ **Rise to the heights of all you can be~ Soar on the hope of marvelous things~ Fly to who you are~! Climb upon your star~!”**_

Mephiles and Saphiria were dancing just as elegantly as they had before, their gazes never leaving each other as their cape and dress' skirt spun and flowed around respectively.

“ _ **When you believe you'll find your wings~! Fly~! Everywhere you go, your soul will find a home~! You'll be free to spread your wings~! Fly, you can fly to your heart~!”**_

Tails and Amy were dancing slowly with each other, both smiling, Sonic and Renesmée were dancing with their respective partners, their eyes never straying from them, and Amaline's heart melted at the sight.

She then knew every single one of those she invited would hold this night as a memory dearly in their heart, as she would as well...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Arya's Costume](https://www.google.com/imgres?imgurl=https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/originals/06/93/93/0693933ddd3c156c36cce4e18607803f.jpg&imgrefurl=https://www.pinterest.com/pin/29203097558826887/&h=1500&w=1060&tbnid=cYUzQ6zHR7mouM:&tbnh=267&tbnw=189&usg=__Ynn2uFAgsdeYxNV8p0VBkpsmyG8%3D&vet=1&docid=zQ9t4UC1c6WT_M%20) [Mask](https://www.google.com/imgres?imgurl=https://cdn.shopify.com/s/files/1/0165/4414/products/mask-colombina-regal-purple-satin-1_large.jpg?v%3D1498429452&imgrefurl=https://www.vivomasks.com/collections/purple-masquerade-masks&h=400&w=400&tbnid=Y7IILcj0Mo2Q5M:&tbnh=225&tbnw=225&usg=__JffRzRizkV5isnwb3v1J5C7HYY4%3D&vet=1&docid=hmOGO3gnnBHkbM)  
> [Blaze's costume](https://www.google.com/imgres?imgurl=https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/originals/c3/e5/b3/c3e5b3c8cd1d0bf58ede128eace66781.jpg&imgrefurl=https://www.pinterest.com/pin/526569381413100558/&h=1374&w=1024&tbnid=XkF_QckQZpWPhM:&tbnh=260&tbnw=194&usg=__dr6pxCNZwQRO8mZ1x0JxKgsJH-o%3D&vet=1&docid=7v5bcizuc6PqwM%20) [Mask](https://www.google.com/imgres?imgurl=http://cdn.shopify.com/s/files/1/1302/2171/products/4_grande.jpg?v%3D1468339341&imgrefurl=https://luxurymask.com/products/luxury-mask-womens-laser-cut-metal-venetian-pretty-masquerade-mask&h=600&w=600&tbnid=iMVQqDw6ml5_CM:&tbnh=225&tbnw=225&usg=__2ef7ScnJjgeWhdGv6yWyX2XuzDQ%3D&vet=1&docid=ApojzqEHb_zvrM%0A)  
> [Temperance's Costume](https://www.google.com/imgres?imgurl=https://pre00.deviantart.net/bfe3/th/pre/i/2016/155/e/8/lunala_gijinka_by_scyllakiyio-da4xuc8.jpg&imgrefurl=https://scyllakiyio.deviantart.com/art/Lunala-Gijinka-612959192&h=894&w=894&tbnid=Y-iN8hQy5mIdSM:&tbnh=224&tbnw=224&usg=__nT38Osg-k3OLnlE0dhIXdOYO1cE%3D&vet=1&docid=bNOU29Fvnz62WM#h=894&imgdii=Y-iN8hQy5mIdSM:&tbnh=224&tbnw=224&vet=1&w=894%20) [Mask](https://www.google.com/imgres?imgurl=https://78.media.tumblr.com/efc9841ced4cebf9348385ceb24bc978/tumblr_ov9dppL1PT1toe083o1_500.png&imgrefurl=https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/rika-mystic-messenger-art&h=459&w=500&tbnid=_IUK7GsfB0WbMM:&tbnh=215&tbnw=234&usg=__JvrUeVtX13ti3YM3zTKbWjdBHZI%3D&vet=1&docid=69LwfGfQHuFinM)  
> [Megan's costume](http://fav.me/dbr26ta) [Mask](https://www.google.com/imgres?imgurl=https://www.maskshq.com/wp-content/uploads/2013/07/071.jpg&imgrefurl=https://www.maskshq.com/shop/blue-and-black-masquerade-mask-with-glitter/&h=500&w=600&tbnid=CIWqvWUhv8h50M:&tbnh=205&tbnw=246&usg=__-Oo4guXOxKaXQ3Im9zRqkBh7yVE%3D&vet=1&docid=sHmij-RiP6_JOM)  
> [Cymbeline's costume](http://fav.me/dbr4lqm) [Mask](https://www.google.com/imgres?imgurl=https://sites.create-cdn.net/siteimages/5/0/3/50308/46/8/3/4683949/400x300.jpg&imgrefurl=https://www.simplymasquerade.co.uk/masqueradeshop/prod_2063045-Stella-Masquerade-Masks-Silver-Green.html&h=300&w=400&tbnid=aeMIwDyhCstWSM:&tbnh=194&tbnw=259&usg=__AYES8zdYGHuvvqq7XgD54Kjuegw%3D&vet=1&docid=4tj6tQW650z6mM#h=300&imgdii=3qEtw-MZ92PmGM:&tbnh=194&tbnw=259&vet=1&w=400)  
> [Saphiria's Costume](https://www.google.com/imgres?imgurl=https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/originals/63/62/9a/63629a95fae41648ffd0e3f499e97f23.jpg&imgrefurl=https://www.pinterest.com/explore/cinderella-2015-wedding-dress/&h=768&w=1024&tbnid=7LeqQDwKdyIM3M:&tbnh=194&tbnw=259&usg=__azrV6LryTDHbgIt0LPht7BykwEw%3D&vet=1&docid=jrtQDwXKh1hdJM%20) [Mask](https://www.google.com/imgres?imgurl=https://sites.create-cdn.net/siteimages/5/0/3/50308/78/2/4/782427/400x272.jpg&imgrefurl=https://www.simplymasquerade.co.uk/masqueradeshop/prod_670470-Elegance-Filigree-Mask-Silver.html&h=272&w=400&tbnid=XBYiKIXTzk80oM:&tbnh=185&tbnw=272&usg=__bX1zOv0ZAIgnDHYVgbw0pyWTgjo%3D&vet=1&docid=HyV0zt0W_-9JEM%0A)  
> [Mephiles' mask (Upper left)](https://www.google.com/imgres?imgurl=https://i.pinimg.com/736x/aa/65/03/aa6503175ce16ac384c8a698580fec75--masquerade-mask-gold-couples-masquerade-mask.jpg&imgrefurl=https://www.pinterest.com/explore/masquerade-masks/&h=300&w=400&tbnid=-iEKaVORgCAi-M:&tbnh=194&tbnw=259&usg=__JQhIGfqpexqcK6271uVY1m3HBXk%3D&vet=1&docid=jjkdVj8eRh7qbM%0A)
> 
> The big night is finally here and I am SO happy I finished this on time. ^+^
> 
> I finally got the chance to write most of my Sonic ships interacting, though I was intentionally vague with WHO Sonic and Renesmée are with, that's because the two they were with have BIG roles in my Sonic Forces story and I'm waiting on more information until I reveal the two to everyone.
> 
> Anyway, Happy Halloween everyone!


End file.
